


Your Sister is Dead

by princess_fluffle



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_fluffle/pseuds/princess_fluffle
Summary: A sequel to Your Ex-Lover Is Dead by Hexiva,  set after The Wolverine Credits scene and before Days of Future Past in the dark future





	Your Sister is Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hexiva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexiva/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Your Ex-Lover Is Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080775) by [Hexiva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexiva/pseuds/Hexiva). 



2019 

“Hank,” a voice Logan couldn’t place rang out in the darkness as the group rushed toward the rescue jet. 

“Raven?!” the blue mutant’s neck snapped back. “Get the children to safety, I’m going back.” 

“If someone else is in there,” Orro heavied the clouds around them, “We should all go.”

“We can’t risk them, I’ll go alone. She’s an old friend.” With that, he ran off. 

“We get them to the craft then you go after him,” Orro commanded as they started moving again. “I’ll hold Sentinel Services off as long as possible.” 

 

“Dear Lord where is McCoy?” Erik’s voice boomed as the hatch of the plane came down. “Charles is having a rest. He’s not been sleeping and I finally managed to get him to relax enough to nod off. I really don’t feel like giving him bad news when he awakes.” 

“He’s alright. Went back to help a woman still inside,” Logan handed him a small boy with green skin. “Didn’t see her but he said she was an old friend. I’m going back to help him.”

 

“Raven,” Orro added. “I’ve never heard him…”

“Stay here, protect Charles,” Erik interrupted. “With your life.” 

 

By the time the magnatist reached the inside of the abandoned coal mine Hank was talking to Raven. 

“...I’m sorry about the last thing I said to you.” Erik overheard. 

“That I would never be beautiful like this?” she shrugged. “I’d forgotten.”

Hank raised an eyebrow. “It wasn’t true.”

“Listen we were kids and it was a long time ago. I forgave you a long time ago,” She smiled at him and for a brief moment he looked just like the first boy she ever loved and the first to break her heart. 

“There’ll be time to catch up later, right now you need to help me. There are three kids in the van ‘round back. I found them at a Trask Facility on my way here. They’re sedated but okay. I need you to take when wherever you are taking the others.” 

“Of course,” he extended a hand. “Come with me, we could use the help. Erik’s there too, it’s just like…”

“This mine has an underground headquarters. The cages you found weren’t holding prisoners they were for experiments too. I need to take care of it. You go on and I’ll try to catch up. Quickly before the humans come back.” 

As soon as he left, Erik entered. 

“Well well well, so we meet again,” Raven looked up. “Can’t say I missed you.”

“You lied to Hank,” he tried to ignore her barb.

“Oh you saw that? Apparently it’s ex boyfriends night, lucky girl that I am. First the one who got away and now the one who never seems to stay away. You’d think a punch to the jaw would’ve done it.”

“Mystique…” he started. 

“So the world is at the moment you always warned about. How’s that feel? Oh or is it bittersweet because you can’t tell Charles you told him so,” she tried to hold her anger. 

“I wouldn’t but I could, he’s alive actually. But…” 

“And you’re working together,” she licked her lips. “One big happy.” 

“Calm down my dear, you are standing on an explosive,” Erik reasoned. 

“I know, I move, the whole place goes sky high. That’s the plan actually.” 

Erik stared in shock. 

“I spent 20 years as Charles’ pet. Then 30 more as your lacky and do you know what I learned?” 

“I’m guessing you are going to say something about self sabotage based on the situation at hand.” 

Now Raven smiled. “You were both idiots, granted you were both right at times but more than that, just complete idiots. Because you both had a piece of the answer; it’s not us verses the world but we didn’t have to hide. If either of you stupid fucks ever even attempted to compromise, you know what- doesn’t matter anymore.” 

“We do now…”

“Too little too late,” she cut him off. 

“I know you don’t forgive me but I can help you get out of here and you can come to the jet. Charles will just be happy to see you.” 

“No Erik, I don’t want to play happy family as the world falls apart. I know Charles would probably forgive me but I wouldn’t want him to. I haven’t had a brother for a long time and I don’t apologize for what happened between us. For the last seven years I finally got to be myself and I have saved a lot of lives and now I’m going to save even more. I saw the plans to enhance the sentinels and if I blow the mine I think I’ll destroy the key to their plans.” 

“Sacrifice yourself for the cause,” he shook his head. 

“Mutant and Proud just like you taught me. Goodbye Erik and good luck.” 

 

“Where’s Erik?” Charles, who’d woken up, asked upon Hank’s return. “Logan said he went back with you, why isn’t he here?” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t see him, Raven was in there. She’s the one who told me about these three,” Hank heaved the children with a smile as he entered the plane.   
“He’s never coming back,” Charles said to nobody in particular. “It’s always been her, I never fail to forget that I was just some…”

“What?” Logan walked over. 

“Don’t worry about it, just the ramblings of a silly old man who never got over a crush he had during the Kennedy administration.”

“Erik? No he loves you” Logan rubbed his face and wondered exactly when he became a marriage counselor. “Don’t get me wrong he’s a psychotic megalomaniac who tried to kill almost everyone I know but, you know, he never wanted anything to happen to you. That’s love.”

“It’s not all his fault, he had a very hard childhood and…” Charles stopped when Logan began sniffing the air. “What?”

“Smoke, I think. Far off.”

“Take off,” Erik’s voice rang in Charles’ mind. “I’m right behind you.” 

Before the engines finished turning on, the hatch lowered again with Erik floating in, his cape flapping in the breeze. 

“Must he alway be so dramatic?” Logan huffed. 

“Storm, fly, quickly,” Erik yelled as smoke began to rise over the mine. “It’s about to blow.”

Erik sat down and pulled Charles close to him as the jet climbed into the night air. They watched helplessly as the flames began to spout out, causing a horrific ombre of yellows and reds under the window. 

“I’m sorry Lieb,” Erik whispered. “Your sister is dead.” 

¨There was a time I believed we could all be together again. I always thought if you two could just come to your senses...” Charles looked him in the eye. “ I was too stupid to see my way wasn't the right one either. Because of that, the Raven I loved died a long time ago.” 

They were silent the rest of the flight home. In another life, with another chance he might do it differently but there was no point spending a future regretting what they couldn't change in the past.


End file.
